Little Bits of Jisbon
by saltedapples
Summary: Short stories which preview into the relationship of Jane and Lisbon. Note the small references here and there from the show! These probably won't be in chronological order, and I will be swapping between past and present tense between each chapter. All of these are just made up for fun ahahah :) I'll just add to this whenever. :) Enjoy! *Also, I think this is called a drabble?*
1. Little White Envelope

Patrick Jane saunters up the steps to the front door. He holds two coffees, one in each hand, and a newspaper under his right arm. With his left elbow, he pounds the doorbell a few times. "Lis-buhn!" he shouts, emphasising each syllable, after a few silent seconds goes by. He is about to press the button a few more times when he hears the lock unlatch, and Teresa Lisbon opens the door, a frown on her face. Her damp hair hanging limply down her neck, she raises an eyebrow at him, still frowning, and snatches one of the coffees from Jane's hand.

"Really?" she says, still standing in the doorway, free hand clutching the door.

"Good morning to you too, Lisbon!" Jane says cheerfully, pulling the paper out from under his arm and offering it to her. She grabs it, letting go of the door finally, as her frown fades. She sips the warm coffee, closing her eyes as the familiar delicious taste encompasses her mouth. Jane takes this chance to slip past Lisbon's slender and small figure into her house.

"Over here, Lisbon," Jane calls. Lisbon spins around, grabbing the door and closing it, to find Jane pulling out a stool from the kitchen island. "For you," he says pointedly, tucking the chair in for her as she takes a seat, dropping the newspaper on the floor without reading it. He moves around to the other side, where he leans against the bench and drinks his coffee.

There is a silence as they both look at each other above their coffee cups, smiles hidden by the cardboard but eyes revealing them instead. It isn't an awkward silence - it is a meaningful silence, as they both, without knowing it, analyse each other. Lisbon takes in the usual messy but perfectly styled curls of Patrick's hair, his blue vest which she knew and loved, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes. Jane looks Teresa up and down repeatedly, again focusing on her damp, dark hair, making little droplets on her white shirt. He could smell traces of her lavender scent, and automatically moves in closer to breathe it in fully. Lisbon, noticing this, slowly reaches her hand across the bench towards his, and he holds it, lacing his fingers through hers. They openly smile at each other now, showing it above their coffee cups.

Suddenly, silence is shattered as Jane, purposely, drops his empty cup onto the bench. "JANE!" Teresa yells, instantly knowing he did it to break the tension - to ruin the moment. She lets go of his grasp for a second, frustrated, and slaps him across the arm, but then quickly returns her hand back into his, not wanting to miss out on his touch.

"Ow!" Jane yells, changing to his classic smirk as she still went back to him.

"You're an asshole," she mutters, just loud enough for him to hear, before her phone vibrates against her leg and she takes her hand away to answer it, abandoning her coffee cup in the other hand.

"Hello?" she says, as Jane suddenly starts to move. Lisbon looks at him curiously in question, but he simply brings a finger to his lips, the meaning metaphorical - _Calm down, Teresa, just keep talking._

Lisbon continues to speak into the phone, only half paying attention, as she watches Jane come around to her side of the bench. And quickly, he attacks - it takes all her might not to gasp into the speaker in surprise as he kisses her neck, brushing her drying hair over one shoulder. The feeling was still unfamiliar for her; that he was really touching her this way seemed forever unbelievable. Lisbon fights the urge to turn around in her stool toward him, and instead tries, helplessly, to pay attention only to the voice at the other end. Jane continues to kiss his way up her neck, tracing his fingers along her jawline from behind, breathing softly behind her ear.

"Okay, I'll keep my eye on it," she says, strained, trying to swat Jane away with her free hand - instead, he grabs it at the wrist and kisses it. "Okay, okay, thanks. Good luck," Teresa finally finishes, throwing the mobile carelessly onto the bench. She spins around in her chair, and as Jane bends down slightly, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up, and kisses him. Jane willingly returns the favour, smiling in his mind, content with his plan working.

"FBI called," she breathes between kisses.

"On call tod-"

"Today, possible case and -"

"Might need me soon."

Then she stopped talking, as the pair continued to kiss each other, Lisbon moving her index finger in small circles on his neck, Jane inhaling the lavender smell she carried. They keep this up for another few minutes. A hesitant thought then entered Lisbon's mind, and she is consciously reminded of the small envelope in her back pocket. She cringes, embarrassed about the possible answers to it, but decides she needed to bring it up.

"Jane," she says between a kiss, unraveling herself to bring her hands to his shoulders. He simply mumbles and continues kissing her, swapping between different places on her face and neck.

"Jane," she says once again, kissing his cheek sweetly but moving away from him, trying to break the trance. Again, he doesn't notice, and keeps on.

"Patrick," she says loudly, and the sudden, rare use of his first name seems to catch his full attention. He stops, becoming aware of Lisbon trying to pull away, and quickly takes his hands off her, taking a step back.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Lisbon, I got too carried away, I'm really so-"

"No, no, Jane, it's not that," she says, kissing his lips again to prove her point, before sitting back on her seat, looking him in the eyes. It's his turn to look curious - there's no trace of sarcasm on his face - for once, he doesn't know what's on her mind.

She takes a deep breath, thinking the right words over in her head. "Listen… I know we haven't talked much about it - I don't even know if it would have crossed your mind - and I don't know if we're," she emphasises, "up to this stage in our… relationship," she says slowly, letting the word play over in her head; again, an unfamiliar feeling. Jane opens his mouth, but Lisbon upon seeing this, quickly speaks over him. "Jane, please, let me finish,". Jane raises his hands defensively, but nods.

"Okay, okay. Seeing as you're always here, anyways," Lisbon continues, and at this Jane suddenly understands what she was trying to say, but remains silent, his eyes shining discreetly. "I just was wondering if you want a key?" she says all at once, the words tumbling out of her mouth. She quickly adds "I'm not saying you have to move in, just -" but Jane cuts her off, kissing her, much to Lisbon's surprise.

She holds her hand against his cheek, leaning her forehead against his. She turns towards Patrick's ear, and, in classic Patrick Jane style, whispers, "So does that mean yes?"

He laughed, and kisses just below her ear. Lisbon slyly pulls the little white envelope out of her pocket, and playing it off as putting her hand on his chest, she slips it into the pocket of his vest.

The vibrating of Lisbon's phone, shifting across the bench where she left it, breaks the happy moment. She looks up at Jane, rolling her eyes and kisses him once more, before answering the phone, knowing already that it is time to go. It is quickly confirmed, and a minute later, Lisbon puts down the phone.

"I've got to go, new lead or something," Lisbon says, gathering her bag from the dining table and stuffing her phone into it. "They might call you later. Feel free to stick around," she says, waving her arm, keys in hand. "Make sure to lock up properly if you go," she adds, smiling at her private joke. She walks over to the door and pulls it open.

"But, Lisbon, I haven't got-" Jane starts, but Lisbon cuts him off.

"I love you."

Jane, confused, says "I love you too, but-", his words cut short as Lisbon smiles mischievously at him, pulling the door closed as she walks into the warm breeze outside.

Now alone, Jane sits down where Lisbon had been, on the stool against the island bench. He leans down to pick up the newspaper on the ground, and as he does a small white envelope falls out of his vest pocket on to the paper. Curiously, he picks it up. Written across the front, in Lisbon's recognisable cursive, was "Patrick", with two 'x's next to it. Turning it over, he discovers the other side to be blank. As he pulls open the seal, a glimmer of silver light shines from inside. He quickly pulls the object out, and finds himself holding a small, silver key.

Unbeknownst to him, Lisbon had gotten a key made a few weeks ago, and had been working up the nerve to ask him about if he wanted it. She hadn't been sure how to approach the topic; Jane was usually at her place when she was, and he was gone when she was gone too. However, today, she finally decided it was time.

Jane smiles to himself, turning the key over in his hand. Then he grabs the paper, placing it on the bench and opens it to the first page, putting the key, by itself, back into his vest pocket. At least he hadn't had to ask for it himself.


	2. Immune System of a Rhinoceros

**A/N - Just a warning, there is mention of throwing up in this. It's really mild, because I can be triggered by just the smallest mention, but just letting you know just in case :) Also, this is written before 7X04 was/is released, so if there happens to be any overlap, which is unlikely, it is purely coincidental :) I haven't watched the trailer for the episode ahaha :) Enjoy!**

Teresa Lisbon was hunched over her desk, writing an interview report for a suspect in the most current murder case. She was one of the only people left in the FBI building, apart from Dennis Abbott, who was on an international conference call in his office. She was in full concentration mode, her pen swirling constantly across the page, and was therefore annoyed when her desk phone rang loudly, breaking her train of thought.

She growled, ready to yell at whoever was needlessly distracting her, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said angrily down the line. However, she was answered with silence.

"Hello?" she said again, feeling more and more frustrated. This time, she heard faint coughing and a flushing sound.

"Listen, whoever this is, I'm an agent in the FBI and I do NOT tole-"

"Lisbon," a voice whispered, only just audible above her rising tones.

Her face fell as she recognised who it was.

"Patrick? Patrick, what the hell? What's wrong?" she flustered. There was more than one occasion in the past in which Patrick Jane had called her like this, and all of them had ended up being dangerous and scary.

"Lisbon," he repeated, and she could tell that he was relieved to hear her voice.

"Patrick, tell me where you are, please," she said, getting up from her seat and grabbing her car keys from the edge of her desk.

"I'm at home," Jane responded, still speaking quietly. Lisbon knew that he meant her place, and she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, not bothering to put away her file.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick."

Lisbon nearly exploded. "What the hell, Jane! You scared the crap out of me, I thought you had been shot, or someone had tried to break in, or freaking Red John's cronies had come to kill you!" She nearly hung up the phone there and then, her face hot and her eyes watery, but then she heard retching from the other end, followed by quiet moaning and swearing.

She felt her stomach drop again. "Jane? Just how sick are you?"

"You might want to be the judge of that."

"I'm coming now." She hung up the phone quickly, grabbed her belongings and raced to Abbott's office. He was still on the phone, but he had obviously heard her screaming by the look on his face. She mouthed, "Got to go!"

"Jane?" he mouthed back, but he didn't get an answer as Lisbon nearly sprinted out over to the elevator, tapping her foot nervously once she got inside.

Jane wasn't sure how long it took for Lisbon to get to him - all he knew was that he was sick, the room was spinning, and his puking was incessant. He was lying on the bathroom floor, eyes closed, clutching his phone in both hands, when she found him.

"Jane?" she said nervously, dropping her things on the ground and walking into the bathroom. The waft of vomit immediately hit her nostrils, and she doubled back for a few seconds before toughening up and going over to Jane, who was facing her.

He simply mumbled as she came over next to him. She crouched down and felt his pale face, which was burning hot and sweaty.

"Do you want to sit up?" she quietly asked, but he frowned and moaned at the prospect. "Okay," she said softly, and decided to lie down on the bathroom tiles next to him. She brushed her hands through his curls, and he finally, slowly, opened his eyes to look at her. Although his face didn't show it, Lisbon could see he was happy she was there.

"How long have you been like this, Jane?"

"An hour… maybe a few hours," he croaked, finally speaking to her. He groaned quietly, even the slightest movements unsettling him.

"A FEW HOURS?" she yelled, forgetting her quiet voice. "And you just decided not to call me? You just thought that you could deal with this," she gestured with her hands "by yourself?"

He grimaced, closing his eyes again. "Teresa, inside voices, please." He dropped the phone from his hands. "I thought… I thought it would be over quickly!"

Lisbon sighed, annoyed at his stubbornness even in times of need. "Do you need to go to the doctor, or the hospital, or something?" she asked, concern ridden through her voice despite the fact that she was also mad with him.

He opened his eyes again. "No," he said quickly "I think the worst of it has passed."

Lisbon processed this, and then laughed. "You're scared of hospitals, aren't you!"

"Teresa, now is not the best time to mock me. Now, if you'd excuse me -" he said, quickly pushing himself up and leaning over the toilet. Lisbon got up off the ground as another wave of nausea flowed through and out of Jane. He groaned, flushed the toilet, and lay back down on the ground, using his hands as a pillow.

"Oh, honey," she said, rubbing his shoulder. "Listen, Jane, I know you probably don't want to, but you really need to be cleaned up and moved to bed."

He moaned in response, but nodded his head. He cringed and strained his stomach as Lisbon put her arm around him and pulled him up, so he was sitting with his head against the toilet rim. She then carefully helped him up and across the room so he was sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Now, as much as I'd usually love to do it for you, I'm not touching you anymore till you're clean. So can you manage to get yourself undressed and in the bath?" Lisbon could tell he was really sick because he didn't crack a joke or even smile. He simply nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Lisbon set to work. While he got ready, she turned on the bath, added in some bath salts, and got a bucket to put beside the bath should he need it, plus a set of pajamas for when he got out. Once he was in, she went and got changed into a comfy tank top and yoga pants, tying her hair in a braid, and started cooking some soup. By the time Jane came out of the bathroom, his hair limp but his face starting to gain colour, there were two bowls of soup on the table, plus a ginger beer and a white tablet for Jane.

"I rifled through my medicine drawer and found these anti-nausea tablets. It's supposed to stop vomiting," Lisbon said as she helped Jane over to his seat. "You look better," she added, feeling his forehead, again, which was cooling, before she kissed it and went over to her seat across from him.

"I still feel awful," he said roughly, playing with his soup, only taking a spoonful every so often. "I must have caught some bug or something," he pondered, regretting playing around with foreign objects at a case the day before. He rolled his eyes and had some soup to help down the tablet, grimacing as it hit his sensitive stomach.

Lisbon nodded, finishing her soup. "We'll go to bed after this. I think it'll be a rough night for the both of us."

Jane looked up at her as if she was crazy. "Lisbon, I'm not going to risk giving this to you. Put me on the lounge or something, I don't really care - I'd rather sleep on the bathroom floor the whole night than pass this on."

"Jane, I haven't had a cold in the past six years, let alone a virus. I have the immune system of a rhinoceros… or something. I'll be fine," she argued. Jane sighed, but he was secretly happy that he wouldn't have to deal with this on his own.

"Thank you, Teresa," he began. He cut off Lisbon as she tried to speak. "No, not just for this. For everything you've done for me tonight. It's the first time in a while someone's cared this much for me."

"It's okay, Patrick. I'd do anything for you," she said, smiling at him lovingly.

He smiled back, before he turned around and threw up on the floor.

After forcing him to drink the ginger beer and have another anti-nausea tablet, before helping him over to their bedroom, and cleaning up the floor and the slightly filled bucket, bringing it next to the bed, she slid into the sheets beside Jane. His eyes were closed, but she knew, from the pained lines on his face, that he wasn't asleep.

"Feeling any better?" she whispered, kissing his cheek as softly as she could.

"I don't know," he groaned, not aggressively, but pained. He reached out blindly for her.

"Hold on," Lisbon said, as she placed both pillows under her head to prop her up, and pulled Jane carefully against her. "Comfy?" she asked. Jane nodded minutely. She kissed his forehead and grabbed onto one of his hands.

"Lisbon?" he said quietly, a few minutes later, almost making her jump.

"Yes?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but… can you tell me a story? It's what Angela and I used to do whenever one of us were sick…"

"Of course, Patrick," she said, nodding to herself, a small smile on her mouth at his words. She thought about it for a minute, rifling through her memories, trying to think of which ones she hadn't told Jane about. "Did I ever tell you about the time when I shaved off half my hair for a guy?"

Jane smiled, shaking his head, his eyes still closed.

"You're gonna love this one, then" Lisbon said, smiling to herself again as she thought about the torment she was going to get from him when he felt better. She started brushing her fingers through his now dry curls, twisting some around her fingers lightly.

She cleared her throat dramatically.

"In high school, I was quite the popular girl."

Jane snorted.

"I was! There were like three guys who had a crush on me, and they all 'tried' to ask me out on more than one occasion. But I didn't like any of them. Instead, I was falling for the most emo-punk guy in the whole country, Lane. Of course, as you can probably imagine, we were polar opposites, but I was adamant about winning him over.

"So, one night I decided to become more of his type of girl. I got my friend Tracey to help style my hair, which ended pretty badly... needless to say, my brothers were not impressed with my new look, as were my teachers, who somehow decided against kicking me out of the school."

"Teresa Lisbon dared to defy nuns even when she was a teenager?" Jane laughed sleepily.

"Shut up, Jane, no teasing. Anyways, I was still determined to get Lane to like me. So, donning my new hairstyle, I decided to talk to him for the first time ever in study hall the next day," she said, blushing as she thought about what happened next. She considered not even bringing it up, but decided that she'd allow Jane the memory. "Yeah, that went great! Let's just say, I was close to calling the police once he stopped telling me all the ways in which he would love to use me!" Lisbon shivered as she remembered parts of his speech.

"And that's how I spent a good year of my high school life with a gross hairstyle and the nickname 'Lane's Main'!" Lisbon finished, laughing quietly to herself as she remembered her more rebellious days. She looked down and was surprised to find Jane asleep, a small smile left on his face, his breathing slow and heavy. She ran her fingers through his curls one more time, before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Patrick," she whispered to his sleeping form, before she turned off the lamp next to her.

And in his sleep, he heard Lisbon say it, and he whispered it back.


	3. Something Stupid

**A/N - It's been a while! I've been playing around with a few different ideas... not 100% on track with them yet but I'm hoping to finish them soon :) I know this one is a bit short compared to previous chapters but I feel this is the perfect length. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Stop it, Jane!" Teresa Lisbon laughed, wriggling around on the bed as Patrick Jane continually jabbed her in the side. Over the past hour, Jane had kept on tickling her, just because she brought up that she wasn't ticklish again. Because she was sitting slightly in front of him on the double bed in the Airstream, and his arms were wrapped around her and her own arms, Jane had the advantage and was able to quickly attack whenever he wanted. Patrick knew he was treading in dangerous territory, as she could punch him in the face at any second, but he enjoyed Lisbon's laughter too much to care.<p>

"Alright, alright. I'll stop!" Jane said, holding his hands in the air before moving one arm around Lisbon's shoulder and the other to his side. They both seemingly turned their attention back to the TV screen in front of them, recently brought into the vehicle by Lisbon so she could watch it on the nights and mornings they spent in there. An old film was playing, a movie choice which somewhat had surprised Jane.

"I honestly never pictured you liking 50's movies, Lisbon," he'd remarked as she switched it on, to which she smiled and winked, adding, "There's a lot about me you'd be surprised to learn."

Now, the movie was about halfway through, even though Jane's distractions had caused Lisbon to miss most of it. She flicked her eyes over to him, expecting him to try tickle her again, but she could tell that he was actually watching the movie now, his eyes flickering intensely across the screen. She reached out to the floor to pick up a few pieces of popcorn from a bowl.

As she put it in her mouth, she quickly jabbed Jane in the side. He didn't even flinch.

"Aw, come on! Seriously?" she moaned, swallowing the popcorn. Jane laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Did you really expect me, of all people, to be as ticklish as a little girl? Lisbon, I learned a long time ago how to stop it." Lisbon pouted back at him, and he rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine, I'll teach you," he continued. He moved around on the bed so he was facing Lisbon; he quickly allowed himself to look her up and down, noting just how amazing she looked today in her sleeveless white shirt.

"Okay, now, you have to take this seriously." Lisbon nodded. Jane grabbed one of her hands in his, and turned it over. "I want you to focus only on my voice, and not my hands. Got it?" Again, Lisbon nodded. He started tapping each of her fingers, increasing the number every round. "The key to this is to separate the feeling from the emotion. Close your eyes and listen to me count as I tap your fingers. I'll start over."

Lisbon closed her eyes.

"One. One. One. One. One. One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two, three. One, two, three. One-"

As fast as he could, Jane grabbed both of Lisbon's wrists in one of his, and pushed her over by the shoulder with the other, before using that same hand to tickle her in the side. Lisbon pulled her hands free whilst she uncontrollably writhed.

"Jane! Oh my god, you're terrible. There is no trick, right?" she said after he stopped, glaring up at him.

"You'd be correct. Never been ticklish my whole life." Jane smiled cheekily, his hair flopping, as he stayed raised above her.

Lisbon punched him hard in the arm, nearly causing him to topple onto her. "I hate you so much right now."

Jane leaned close to her face. "Oh please, you love me just as much," he said, before lifting her chin and kissing her. She obliged, somewhat unwillingly, pushing him over to the side once they broke apart. "Okay, now you've had your fun, can you please shut up? No talking, no tickling, no distractions. I actually want to watch the rest of this movie," Lisbon said, with an air of sass, as she sat up again, crossing her legs.

"Alright, alright!" Jane mimed zipping his lips.

They spent the next five minutes or so watching the movie in silence. Lisbon had finally caught up to what was happening when Jane piped up again.

"You know, I love it when you tie your hair up," he said, swishing her ponytail around his fingers.

Teresa groaned. "Ugh, I give up. You really can't watch a movie without being distracted?"

"Lisbon, I watched approximately two minutes of this movie and I already know what's going to happen. The guy's going to murder her - I assume by putting a hole in the trawler, which she then takes out on her own, then drowns once it sinks. At her funeral her father will figure it out and kill the guy. It's a pretty simple plot, really."

"Well aren't you just a bag full of fun." Lisbon picked up the remote and changes the channel to a random music station.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying. There's two reasons why I love the ponytail," Jane said, playing with her hair again.

"Hmm?" A smile crept onto Lisbon's face.

"Well first of all, I think it makes you look incredibly beautiful," he started.

"Awww!" Lisbon interrupted, momentarily grabbing his face to kiss him on the cheek.

Patrick continued. "But, perhaps more importantly, it makes it _that much easier_," - Jane brushed his fingertips across her face - "to see your neck," he paused as he leant in and kissed from the base of Lisbon's neck to her cheekbone, "And your face," he finished, whispering in her ear. He put his right hand against her left cheek, and the other hand through her hair, kissing first along her jawline, then her cheek, until he reached her lips. At this, he moved his hand out of Lisbon's hair to against her waist. Lisbon followed his lead, holding a hand against his cheek, but instead putting her other on Jane's shoulder.

The song "Something Stupid" began to play from the T.V. radio station, accentuating the mood. Slowly, with every kiss, Jane brought Lisbon down onto the mattress until they were both flat.

"Patrick?" Lisbon mumbled against his lips.

"Mm?"

"I think I'm going to marry you, one day."

Jane pushed himself back a bit, enough so Lisbon could see his entire face.

"Teresa, I think about that every single time I look at you."

"Mm-hmm," Lisbon purred happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back toward her.

'_I love you… I Love You.'_


End file.
